


i fell asleep on my arm

by 3amepiphany



Series: Drabbles 'n Bits [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, the aquabats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: Corporate America makes pencilsFor the man with the left handThey make pencils for the man with the right handBut what about the man with the numb hand?





	i fell asleep on my arm

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble for a discord game. the prompt: the main character loses one of the five senses. based on this lovely little ditty and kind of on the true story of how i fell asleep on my arm once and woke up and was really afraid i had damaged some nerves: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZIRK4G_Z7E

The one thing he wished he could get away from was his school studies and unfortunately for him none of the people in charge of his athletic career would let him set it aside, and none of his peers would disagree with it at all, let alone help him ditch during the times he was being tutored or taking his classes.

Yuri sat back in his chair at the little writing desk and grumbled angrily at the laptop screen. There was a surprise test today, and while he was expecting one any day now, he wasn’t expecting it to be math. Behind him, on the couch in the large living room, Lilia flipped through her magazine a little loudly and obviously, letting him know that there was no way for him to procrastinate on his phone or try to get out of taking the test. He then stared at the printer, hoping it would explode into flames, but it did not. Begrudgingly he connected the laptop to the network the device was on and printed out the worksheet that had the test questions on it, as directed. These were the worst as he had to share his work and often draw up the diagrams by hand with little more than a protractor or a compass.

He got down to work.

Part way through a particularly stupid formula he fell asleep.

And when he woke up, there were very staggered pencil marks over the answer area of the question he’d been on, signs of someone very distractedly trying to maintain a level of alertness and just downright failing at it so, so horribly.

But he also couldn’t feel his arm.

His whole hand was numb and he couldn’t move any of his fingers. He couldn’t turn his wrist or his forearm or even bend his elbow. His shoulder was stiff and as he snapped back up into a straightened sitting position he felt a terrible pain down his neck and every muscle in the area felt strained and angry and it took him a moment of leaning to the side to extend it all out on the desk for a stretch.

The pencil fell from his loose grip, clattered against the table, and fell to the floor. “Shit,” he muttered.

“Yuratchka, language. Don’t be uncouth,” Lilia said. “Are you done?”

“No, it’s… a lot of work,” he said, leaning down the other direction and trying to sweep the pencil back towards him with his limp, numb hand. “Just dropped my pencil.” As he said this, it rolled the opposite direction, away from him and further under the table, towards the wall.

“I see.”

“Good moment for a break though,” he mumbled, scooting the chair back and standing, and then kneeling down to pick up the pencil with his other hand. His non-dominant hand. “Fuck.” What if he needed to piss? What if he got a text while he was doing this test? Wait. How was he going to finish the test?? “Bathroom break.”

Before Lilia could acknowledge what Yuri had said, he took off down the hallway, past the bathroom there and into his bedroom, to his own bathroom there instead. He struggled to close the door behind him a bit as he nearly shut it on the arm that was asleep. Then he stood there and just wiggled about some, letting the arm flop about. It hit the shower curtain, and the towels hanging on the back of the door, and he grumbled and growled and was nearly yelling as he danced around, trying to work the feeling back down all the way into his hands. And it wasn’t too long before it started to hurt. And tingle, and itch.

As he came back out into the living room, Lilia asked him if he was okay.

Unaware that his face was red and his hair was sticking out in spots, and trying to keep his breathing calm, he sat back down at the desk and tried to grip the pencil so he could finish the test. “Fine. Good. Kind of want to go for a run after this.”

“A jog would be nice,” she said, although with some hesitation. “Sure.”

“Cool.”


End file.
